


Separate Peace

by for_autumn_i_am



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consent Negotiation, Dialogue Heavy, Handcuffed Together, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-TLJ, accidentally catching feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_autumn_i_am/pseuds/for_autumn_i_am
Summary: As far as Kylo could tell, Hux wanted two things from this encounter. One, a reassignment. That wasn’t that important. Two: to feel special from a cock up his ass. He’d do anything to get it.





	Separate Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Please refer to the end notes for **content warnings**

Kylo had named himself Supreme Leader for three reasons.

One: he had grand ideas about how to reform the galaxy and make it in his own image. The weak would be defeated. The strong would be rewarded. The past, demolished.

Two: killing Snoke meant that now he was the single most important player on the dejarik board. Well. There was also the girl (Rey, her name was _Rey_ ); but she could be dealt with. She came from nowhere and would return there forgotten, discarded. Kylo was already a legend. The galaxy was telling the story he wanted to hear while she was hiding with her miserable band of friends. She was given the opportunity to make a worthwhile allegiance. She made the wrong choice. She would suffer the consequences. Destiny has rigged the game in Kylo’s favour; he was sure of it.    

Three: if he didn’t answer the call for greatness, Hux would have, the sneaky little usurper. Kylo had long struggled to comprehend why Snoke treated them as equals when their talents were so vastly different and while Hux was so insignificant and replaceable. He had a better understanding of it now.

He was sitting in the middle of his personal quarters, suspended in the air, deep in meditation, his greatcoat billowing in the invisible wind, strands of his hair that escaped his loose bun flying around his face. A First Order uniform demanded respect; it showed that he was truly their leader, not just a glorified sponsor like Snoke had been. Two red stripes on the left sleeve, jodhpurs, boots, the whole deal; but still, a lightsaber hung at his belt instead of a blaster. He could never be one of them. They would never listen to his direct command.

Hux, on the other hand—they’d follow him to the jaws of death. Snoke used to call him the Son of the Empire. His personal shortcomings simply didn’t matter. It didn’t matter that his men saw him failing, saw him humiliated; his shame was the shared disgrace of the Imperial stock. He was a bastard son and still, the perfect breed. A self-made man, but with an impressive lineage. His contradictions reflected the discrepancies his soldiers found in their own history.

Kylo saw something else, once he bothered to look.  Hux’s mind was like Starkiller, an organic thing twisted into a killing machine, dormant and waiting, greatness undermined with stupid errors, faulty blueprints, a weak spot visible from space and a laughable defence system. Hux was the destroyer of worlds, himself a wreck.

Kylo just needed to make sure he’d be under proper maintenance.

He used to assume that Hux worked best under pressure, that keeping him under his thumb like Snoke did would maximize Hux’s efficiency. He had been wrong. Hux had crumbled. A fortnight after Crait all that was left of the rabid cur had been a skittish little puppy. Kylo had tried a new approach—no more abuse suffered from the Force; a stiff apology; an official appointment as Kylo’s right hand; safe and secure in high command. His generosity had created a beast with yapping energy, trailing behind him always. Refusing to heel. Always on the lookout for more treats.

True to form, he’s been scratching at Kylo’s door for the past three minutes. Kylo wanted to wait long enough to really rile him up. It was fun. Also, educational for Hux. One of these days he might learn his place. Any day now. Any minute.

He opened the door with a luxurious gesture as he slowly lowered himself to the ground, calling his mind back from the all-knowing darkness. Hux either didn’t sense that he was interrupting, or didn’t care; he entered waving his datapad, his hair a surprising mess.

“Supreme Leader, a word,” he said, tone rather pointed. Kylo would’ve appreciated if he showed more respect: he would never have demanded access to Snoke’s personal quarters, wouldn’t come in with hair undone and coat hastily buttoned up, gloves missing, greetings and manners likewise absent. Kylo remained sitting on the ground cross-legged, just to be a nuisance. He wouldn’t be civil if Hux didn’t bother.

“What?” he grunted. He tried to hold Hux’s gaze unblinking. The hollow shadows were gone; Hux’s eyes were too sharp, too bright. He held up the datapad as if it was incriminating evidence; Kylo only noted that the time read 2327. Time tended to slip away when he let his consciousness wander.

“I had to double-check your communication,” Hux said, seething. “I couldn’t quite believe my eyes. I would be _wasted_ on the operational manoeuvre group. I advise you to consider my reassignment at once. Sir.”

Kylo hummed, staring at the datapad. So it was about his little note he sent three hours ago in connection with Abednedo’s occupation; and Hux was still furious. Of course, he hadn’t come here directly after reading it. He’d never leave his post. He had probably sent a request for a meeting that Kylo didn’t see.   

“I think you would do admirably,” he said slowly.

“By all means,” Hux snapped. “Any officer worth their salt would.”

“Do you really think so?”

“Yes— _yes_. I— How is this a question? Commanding AT-HH units on the field is—”

“Easy,” Kylo finished for him, getting to his feet. He stretched before thinking about it; something crossed Hux’s face he couldn’t quite place. “You’re a busy man, General. I wouldn’t want to overtask you.”

“You didn’t even give me command of the air force,” Hux said. “You’d risk my life for a _routine_ task—”

“Oh, so this is what it’s about,” Kylo said, getting closer to him. Hux stood his ground, chin up, back straight. Unafraid. “You hate being on the field.” Kylo dropped his voice to a whisper, and put two of his fingers to Hux’s forehead, imitating a blaster. “In the crosshairs.” He lowered his thumb, pretending to pull a trigger. Hux’s pretty lips twisted into a sneer.

“Have you ever read my résumé?” he asked flatly.

“Have I what?” Kylo dropped his hand. Hux scoffed and headed to the leather sofa while hugging himself. He stopped short, waiting for Kylo’s permission to sit. He didn’t give it to him, enjoying the heat of his mounting nervousness.

“If you would have bothered to read it,” Hux said, “you would’ve considered putting me on the gradual range cannon system project. I have a PhD in weapons engineering.”

“I knew that,” Kylo lied.

“In any case, you must’ve been aware that I am usually tasked with designing weaponry in preparation of our attacks,” Hux said, dropping to the sofa, insufferable to the last. “Not commanding fire.”

“You did command Starkiller to fire.”

Hux’s left eye twitched. “I did design it first.”  

There was a pause.

“What is your point?” Kylo asked. Hux could act like he had the upper hand, but his anticipation betrayed him. His mind broadcast it loud and clear, as if an alarm was ringing. Hux was up to something.

“I wanted to know if _not_  assigning me the project was…oversight on your part, or if it’s something personal.” With that, a static buzz overtook his thoughts; determination was reflected in his eyes—green and round in the low lights—looking up at Kylo with  feigned candidness. “I also wanted to know if there was a way I could change your mind.”

“Isn’t that what you’re trying to do now?” Kylo asked, on edge. Was Hux planning to pull a blaster on him? Poison his unguarded caf on the table? Set one of his murderous beetles free?

“Is it working?”

“No,” Kylo said. “I have made an informed decision, and I expect you to respect my authority. Taking my order as a personal offence is pathetic and childish. I don’t want you to waste your energy on engineering; I want you on the field by my side when we strike, and you will do as I command.”

“Maybe we could make a deal,” Hux said, popping a button free. “Maybe I have something you need.”

Kylo’s brows furrowed. What could Hux possibly pull out of his inner pockets that would interest him? Not the location of the Resistance base—he wouldn’t make a private show of it. A lightsaber, maybe? How could Hux get his greedy little hands on—

His thought halted when he saw what was under Hux’s coat.

Not much.

Skin. Leather. Lace. Black. Teal. He could hardly register it. His shock must’ve showed on his face, for Hux closed his coat just as swiftly as he opened it, and got to his feet. He was pale with panic.

“I apologise, I misunderstood,” he said in a trembling voice. “I’m terribly sorry—no, I’m _ashamed,_ Supreme Leader. I _never meant_ — Right, I’ll be leaving.” With that, he marched towards the exit, upper lip stiff, shoulders shaking. He found the door closed.

“Don’t leave,” Kylo said. He had no idea what was going on; he was very, _very_ excited to find out. Hux turned to him, back pressed to the durasteel door.

“I misunderstood,” Hux repeated, looking like he wanted to add something else, but then just shook his head. Kylo was tempted to enter his mind; Hux would never forgive him. He already had too much to pardon. Kylo raised his hands in surrender,  well aware that he was still the one controlling this discussion.

“What did you misunderstand?”

“Your— You. Sir.” Hux cleared his throat, and addressed the nondescript ceiling of the room. “How you look at me, sometimes.”

“Oh,” Kylo said. A beat again. He knew he was staring, but he couldn’t stop. Hux had been parading around the _Supremacy II_ with _that_ under his coat. He had walked to his quarters in it, anyway.

“I’m sorry,” Hux repeated. Kylo dismissed it with an impatient wave.

“Don’t be. I’m not mad. Sit.”

Hux had to walk past Kylo to go back to the sofa. Kylo had the absurd impulse to lean in and sniff his hair; he was beginning to suspect that Hux had come to his room freshly showered, well-prepared to be presented. What for?

“So,” Kylo said as Hux collapsed onto the sofa, boneless, “I suppose you _really_ want that reassignment.”

“Yes,” Hux gritted, clutching his coat. On closer inspection, it was obvious that he had no shirt underneath.

“Has this...approach worked before?”

Hux’s lips tugged up to a patronising smile. “I made general in my thirties. It did.”

“Ah,” Kylo said. He wasn’t particularly surprised. He had...assumptions. He had always wanted to think badly of Hux; he was conditioned to do so. The problem was that believing that Hux slept with certain people to advance his career never made him feel disgusted. He was envious. Jealous, even.

He lowered himself onto the caf table, a respectable distance from Hux. Still, their knees touched. Hux didn’t pull back. Kylo tilted his head, regarding him, inspecting his own feelings. He never paid them much mind before.

“I gave you looks,” he said.

Hux nodded curtly. “I’m quite adept at detecting attraction,” he said. Kylo tried his best not to laugh. “I’ve speculated you might be into men.”

“I am,” Kylo murmured, amused. Hux straightened his shoulders, slowly regaining his composure.

“Well. I am one.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“Good. I mean, obviously.” He crossed his legs, flinched, uncrossed them. Coughed. Kylo wanted to lift up his coat and peek underneath it again. He wasn’t allowed. “Besides our compatible gender,” Hux said, “I was under the impression—and tell me if I’m wrong—that I appealed to you as an individual. Is that correct?”

Kylo bit his lips. Blinked. “Are you _certain_ you had sex before? Heard of it? Yeah?”

“Quite certain. Listen—I don’t go around harassing people just because they gave me lingering looks, like you did. You _must_ know that. This is an isolated incident. I never meant—”

Kylo raised his hand. Hux shut up. “No matter how this encounter goes, it won’t reflect on your career,” Kylo told him. “Apart from the possibility that you might find yourself reassigned to the engineering team.”

“You _accept_?” Hux asked, appalled.

“You’re free to leave,” Kylo said with a shrug, and got to his feet. It brought his crotch face-level to Hux. “I can pretend it never happened. See you on the battlefield.”

Hux raised a tentative hand and cupped Kylo’s soft cock with a look of immense concentration. Kylo got hold of his wrist, and pulled his hand away. “There’s a catch,” he said.

“There always is,” Hux admitted, curling his fingers into a fist. Kylo could sense he had never believed it could work anyway. He didn’t think he was _lucky enough._ That part was intriguing. Very intriguing indeed.

“As you know, I’m not like most people,” Kylo said, ignoring the look of annoyance on Hux’s face. “Not like those dirty old officers—they were old, yeah?”

“I was of age.”

“Yes, but they were three times your age.” Kylo rubbed his thumb over Hux’s knuckles. Hux swallowed. “I’m not like them,” Kylo said softly.

“You aren’t like them,” Hux repeated.

“No, listen. I won’t let you suck my cock, or whatever, unless you really, really _want to_ , and not because you’re a coward who refuses to even wave hi to an actual battlefield—”

“Hey.”

“—but because you’re actually hungry for cock. I don’t care if you want a reassignment.” He squeezed his hand, leaning closer. “I want to know what you _desire._ ”

Hux let out a shuddering breath. It might’ve been for show; his voice was formal and toneless when he said, “I enjoy getting fucked.”

“Mm,” Kylo hummed, dropping his hand. “I’m not convinced.”

“Should I bend over and prove it?” Hux offered sullenly.

“You said I was looking at you in a certain way. What did you mean by that?”

“It was hard to tell in the mask. But before you got it, and when you weren’t wearing it—yes.” Hux raised an eyebrow. “You were _staring._ ”

“The only way you could notice it is if you were the one watching _me,_ ” Kylo said. “Because I specifically remember turning away as soon as I got caught.”

Hux huffed, amused. “I might have been the one ogling you, but in my defense, you’re six feet tall and built like a particularly fuckable AT-M6.”

They grinned at each other. It was surreal. More surreal than Hux storming into his quarters to drop his coat and demand a profitable shag. Kylo looked him over, apprehensive, plotting. Licked his lips.

“Will you let me read your mind?” he asked. The smile melted off Hux’s face instantly.

“With the Force?”

“No, with glasses. Stars.  _Of course_ with the Force. Is that a problem?”  

Hux squirmed, idly playing with a button. Teasing. Eager. Frightened. “I’m not a fan.”

“I gave you my word I won’t hurt you again,” Kylo said. “If you don’t trust me to keep that promise, we shouldn’t be doing this.”

“No, I’m…ah.” Hux clicked his tongue. “You can’t hurt me. Even if you wanted to. It’s just very unpleasant.”

“Even if I wanted to,” Kylo repeated.

“You could knock me down, for sure, but I’d get up. I always get up. If I don’t that means I died. And killing me is cheating—in this game we play. It’s something I’ve realised recently.”

Hux said it as if he was talking about the weather. Kylo pressed his lips into a thin line, feeling something stirring low in his guts. Dizzy with want and curiosity, he sat down next to him as casually as he could. Hux didn’t pull back, the steadfast little soldier. Kylo put his arm over the sofa’s back.

“Will you let me in?” he asked in a deliberately low voice. Hux glanced at his lips, then searched his gaze; finally, he let his eyes fall shut.

“Do it,” he said, leaning closer, instinctively baring his neck. Kylo only hesitated for a second before putting his hand over Hux’s throat: not squeezing, not pressing. Resting. Hux leant into his touch. He hardly needed to look into his mind. He got the answer he wanted.

He skimmed through Hux’s thoughts out of politeness. They were offered to him, so he had his fill of want, lust, irritation, and sweet, sweet shame; Hux revelled in sinking to this level. There were taunting memories and undisclosed wishes just out of Kylo’s reach, but he decided not to seize them. He shouldn’t get too involved.

“All right,” he said, cupping Hux’s face. “That wasn’t too bad, was it?”

“Don’t patronize me,” Hux said, but his lips parted readily when Kylo brushed his thumb over them.

“Show me what you brought me, General.” He pulled the lower lip down, baring Hux’s teeth then letting his mouth close.

Hux started unbuttoning his coat methodically. He was bad at this. No, correction: he didn’t expect it to go this way. He was used to quick fucks and blowjobs. Putting on a show had always been unnecessary. He wasn’t here to entertain. He was here to please and maybe get some satisfaction out of it. A fulfillment of a power fantasy.

 _What a shame,_ Kylo thought as the coat fell from Hux’s shoulders. He was perfect. He should be doing it all day, this and nothing else, undressing for important men. The waste of his mental capacities would be the triumph of his body—soft, pale, lean. He had put on a harness, the dear soul, criss-crossing his chest and emphasizing his peaked little nipples. He had a midriff corset on, black and teal and extravagant, punishingly uncomfortable by the looks of it. His panties matched the colour scheme, and his lacy stockings contrasted the awkwardness of his shiny regulation boots. This outfit had been carefully put together; Kylo expected nothing less.

“How does it make you feel?” Kylo asked, putting his hand over Hux’s thigh, following the line of the garter belt.

“What do you mean?”

“Wearing this.”

“Ah.” _Desirable. Wanted.  Influential. In control. Free._ Hux didn’t voice his thoughts, but he was projecting them. Kylo got a sense of something else—Hux was terrified of being laughed at. He was readying himself for teasing, for Kylo mocking him and sending him away, forcing him to take the walk of shame without his coat. He liked the harness and the corset. He liked the uniform better. Kylo didn’t miss how Hux looked him over; all buttoned up, a proper leader. “I feel...fine,” Hux said. “I think this ensemble, well, gets my point across.”

“It really does,” Kylo said, lips curling up before he could help it. Hux tensed. “What would get _my_ point across?”

Hux furrowed his brows, thinking how to pay him back for being made this vulnerable. Kylo tried not to stare, but _stars,_ those nipples were begging to be looked at. He’d always been aware that Hux was lovely; he just never suspected he’d been hiding _this_ from him, guarding his modesty greedily until he was ready to use it as a bait, to lure Kylo into obedience. Make him eat from his hands.

Idiot. If he had tried this earlier, Kylo would’ve worshipped him. Now it was too late; but it was still nice—to have this finally, as a belated reward for their wasted patience.

“Could you open your jacket?” Hux suggested, startling him.  His hands slid down Hux’s long long thighs as he considered his request. Sure, why not. He just expected Hux to ask him to get his dick out.

“Open it yourself,” he said.

“I don’t know how they found one in your size.” Hux started undoing the clasps, leaning closer. Kylo had to hold his breath for a moment. It was overwhelming, having Hux this near. It wasn’t real. He couldn’t resist. He buried his face into the crook of Hux’s shoulder, and took a sniff. Soap. Warm skin. A hint of aftershave.

Hux had shaved everywhere.

“I had it made,” Kylo said, missing several beats.

“It looks good on you,” Hux said. “Better than that ghastly cowl and—”

“Don’t.”

“Sorry.”

“That was _me;_ this is just an image.” Borrowed robes. A mystic playing an officer.

“This is you,” Hux said, baring the wide expanse of his chest. Kylo took a deep breath. He was exposed; they both were. The weight of it had just settled in. They were undressing each other in his quarters, and it was partly because they mutually found each other tempting and gorgeous and had failed to act upon their impulses when they were younger and weaker and more easily exploitable. It made sense, that they would grow their shells before getting naked together.

Hux touched the bowcaster scar, mapping out the dents on his shield. Kylo preferred to keep that injury hidden. Of course Hux would find it immediately.    

“It’s absurd,” Hux said, tapping on it lightly. It didn’t hurt anymore, but it still made him flinch. Hux lifted his hand apologetically, only to settle it over his stomach. “You look indestructible. You should be able to deflect plasma beams.”

“I’m only human.”

Hux looked up to him and said, softly, “Are you?”

“Are _you?_ ” Kylo asked back, wanting to add, _You’re what they made you, what you were molded into, and it wasn’t human._

Hux moved his hand again; it took Kylo a moment to realise he had put it over his heart, as if to check if he had one. He refused to do the same. It was easier to believe that Hux was empty. Hollow like a plastoid toy.

“Bedroom,” he announced, business-like, sharp. Hux nodded gingerly, getting to his feet as Kylo did the same. He had to take a second to collect himself and figure out how to proceed; he wouldn’t _carry_ Hux to the bedroom, that much was certain, and he couldn’t really see them inching towards it while groping and kissing.

Hux’s coat fell with a suspicious clang. Kylo arched a brow. “What have you got there, General?”

“Nothing important, sir,” Hux said, stepping in front of the heap of the coat. He was flushed, eager, but it wouldn’t distract Kylo’s attention. He reached out with the Force, expecting a blaster to fly to his hand. He wouldn’t blame Hux for arriving armed.

A pair of handcuffs dropped to his palm. Kylo gave them a quizzical look, then glanced sideways to Hux, whose flush had spread to his shoulders.

“I assumed you might be...into these sort of things. It was silly.”

Kylo twirled the handcuffs around on his index finger. “Do you think about my sex life and preferences often?”

“As a matter of fact, yes.”

Kylo huffed. He didn’t quite know what to make of it; Hux was full of predictable surprises. He put the cuff around a slender wrist experimentally, then on a whim cuffed himself to Hux, left hand to the right.

As far as he could tell, Hux wanted two things from this encounter. One, the reassignment. That wasn’t that important. Two: to feel special from a cock up his ass. He’d do anything to get it. Kylo had long admired Hux’s determination, that zealous focus he himself found hard to master. Maybe Hux should invest his energies elsewhere; getting fucked was hardly an accomplishment. Still, Kylo felt a strange sort of respect for him as they made their way through the room, linked by the handcuffs.  Hux just went with it, accepting the absurdity of their situation in a blink. Kylo could get used to Hux taking his lead wordlessly.

“Lights to twenty-five percent,” he announced. The room dimmed to a low sunset glow. The furniture was practical and sparse; Hux looked around and nodded in silent appreciation. They had quite similar tastes, handcuffs and lingerie included.

Kylo kicked his bed, which unfolded and transformed into a king-sized wonder of soft pillows. No matter his bed’s comforts, Kylo was still a restless sleeper. Finding your uncle by your bedside with his lightsaber ignited will do that to you. Fuck you up for life.

“Boots off,” Kylo ordered. That fragile connection they shared just a minute ago touching each other all but vanished. It was better this way, awkward and stiff. Familiar. Safe.

The handcuffs made it hard for Hux to fulfill Kylo’s wish. He didn’t want to upset him by disobeying, nor did he want to tug at his wrist too much, which resulted in a two minute struggle with his boots until Kylo finally released him. Hux was being unusually quiet. Kylo skimmed his thoughts looking for regret, but all he found was fear of failure.

Once he was finished, Hux stood still, waiting for further instructions. He kept digging his fingers into the flesh of his palm.

“On your stomach,” Kylo said. Hux climbed on the bed, presenting himself. Kylo got a good look at his ass; Hux’s lace panties had an open back design. He had really thought of everything.

Kylo handcuffed them together again, right to right. He put his weight on him experimentally, covering him entirely. Their size difference was ridiculous and maddening. Hux could use him as a cloak. A tent, even.

“Comfortable?” Kylo asked. It was a stupid question. Of course Hux wasn’t. He shifted his weight a bit; his clothed cock brushed past Hux’s naked ass.

“Yes,” Hux said earnestly. Interesting. Kylo got up to his elbows, pressing his hips down. Hux swallowed back a whimper.

“Look at you. So ready to get fucked. Has it been a while?”

“It’s just… all this brutish force,” Hux mumbled into the pillow.

Kylo blinked a few times in quick succession. “Am I a brute?”

“You’re from the Republic. They’re all uncivilised.”

“And you get off on it.”

“Because you’re ours now,” Hux said. “Because you _chose_ us.  I wish I could’ve chosen the Order. I would’ve chosen it over and over again. You’re a walking and talking victory. We need them sorely.”

Kylo rubbed his cock over Hux’s ass again, and got hold of his wrists when he squirmed, gasping. “So this is your little fantasy,” he whispered, leaning so close that the loose strands of his hair would tickle Hux’s nape. “A rebel scum cock inside you, minus the guilt.”

“You’re so much more than that,” Hux said, and added, “It still feels like treason.”

“How so?” Kylo reached down to unzip his fly. He was done fooling around. He was done waiting. He should’ve gotten Hux underneath him the first day he met him; Kylo had been a quivering mess, soaked through with blood and rain. Still in his pajamas.

“Snoke would’ve had us executed for this,” Hux said.

Hux had been wearing a perfectly ironed uniform that day. He had an unfortunate haircut and a polite smile. He’d stop smiling at Kylo pretty soon.

“Snoke is gone,” Kylo said, giving a few strokes to his cock.

“I expect him to come back. Not even in person. A posthumous holo. Yelling at me. And then the lightning.”

Kylo’s hand stilled. “Lightning? You too?”

“Yes,” Hux said in a casual tone.

“He’s gone. I can feel it. He can’t reach us.”

“It makes sense that he wanted me to hate you,” Hux went on. “You don’t want your protegés teaming up against you. Stage a coup.”

Kylo knew that it was an inappropriate moment to grab the lube, but he was too impatient to get inside. He needed to bury himself in Hux. To hide.  The bottle floated to his free hand; he popped it open.

“May I ask how you planned to take him out on your own? What was the master plan?” For a second, he deliberated taking his gloves off, then decided against it.

Hux hummed contently. “I thought I might be able to make you fall madly in love with me.”

“You did a terrible job,” Kylo noted as he slicked up his leather-clad fingers.

“That plan was sort of, ah, a last resort. Poison seemed easier. If you’re far enough that he can’t read your intent. If you, let’s say, just let some poisonous animal loose.”

Kylo put a wet finger over Hux’s entrance, waiting for him to relax. He squeezed his cuffed hand in encouragement.

“Would that have worked?” Hux asked.

“I could’ve loved you.”

“No. The other one. From a theoretical point of view. You’re more adept in the Force than I am.”

“You’re not adept at all,” Kylo said, sliding his pinkie in. Hux pushed back against it, the rings and straps of his harness pressing into Kylo’s chest as he arched his back.

“I think I have a good grasp on the concept of mind-reading at least.”

“It’s called telepathy.”

“Telepathy. Kriff, your fingers are so thick. Which one is it?”

“The pinkie.”

“The pinkie? _Fuck me._ ”

“About to.” He inserted another finger.

“You’re such a smartass,” Hux said, then added, “Supreme Leader.”

“You never laugh at my jokes.”

“I don’t like jokes.”

“I don’t like jokes,” Kylo repeated, imitating him.

When Hux’s shuttle had come to pick him up from the ruins of the Jedi temple, to deliver him to Snoke, Hux had given him brandy and counted his breaths for him. He hadn’t yet recieve his orders to despise and distrust Kylo Ren. He rubbed circles on his back with his knuckles.  

They could’ve been friends.

Later, Kylo told himself that Hux’s kindness was just deceit to get under his skin.   

He added a third finger.

“So. I take it you’re big,” Hux said.

“Yeah.”

“Figures.”

“Mm?”

“That you’d be massive.”

“How about you?” Kylo asked, pushing in deeper. “I always assumed you have a micropenis. That you’re compensating for something.”

“How stereotypical of you,” Hux said, then after a beat, added, “Well. It’s not exactly what you’d call sizeable.”

“I wouldn’t call anything sizeable. That’s not even a word.” He pulled out his dripping fingers out, and reached underneath Hux to cup his bulge.

“Careful, you’re getting them all sticky—!”

“Getting what all sticky?” He squeezed the base of Hux’s cock through the soft lace. “Your panties, General?”

“Knickers,” Hux said.

“I’m a bit disappointed,” Kylo hummed, pinching Hux’s twitching cock. “You’re perfectly average. I’d have so much fun with your tiny dick.”   

“Can _I_ have fun with your big dick at once?” Hux gritted.

Kylo gave a fond, apologetic stroke to Hux’s cock and slid his fingers back inside him. He was so tight and hot. It was quite baffling to associate warmth with Hux.

“Will you get naked?” Hux asked.

“No need. Look at you; it won’t take long.”

Hux murmured something into the pillow that Kylo chose to ignore.

“Besides,” Kylo went on, “you have a raging uniform kink.”

“I just think certain men look good in it.”

“Certain men in a position of power. Certain men with a strong build. Certain men with a Republican accent.”

“You look good in it.”

“I aim to please.” He crooked his fingers, brushing past Hux’s prostate. He jumped at the touch.  “Have you ever worn your slutty panties on the bridge? Or the corset, maybe?”

“I’d never degrade my service like that,” Hux panted. “Fuck, put it in me. Please.”

“Not ever?”

“It was—a scheduling error.”

“I like that thought,” Kylo mused, fingers sliding out with an obscene sound. He spread Hux’s ass with his thumb and pointer. “You, standing there, yelling orders, tight-laced as ever, with come leaking out of you, staining your _knickers._ ”

“ _Put it in me!_ ”

He screamed when Kylo did—just slamming in with a sharp thrust, no consideration, no finesse. Pinning him down to the mattress.

They stayed like that for a moment, unmoving, Hux’s scream still ringing in the air. He was clutching Kylo’s hand so hard his knuckles whitened.

“It _has_ been a while,” Kylo concluded.

“Shut u—Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. I like you feisty.” Kylo rolled his hips, earning a throaty moan. “And so noisy. You can’t keep it down, can you? Not even if you tried.”

“I could, if that’s what you prefer,” Hux said, then yelped as Kylo sank deeper.

“I have my doubts.”

“Fucking— You’re just big and— You’re ripping me apart. I reckon you’ll rearrange my fucking organs; you’re a _health hazard_ —”

“Should I stop?”

“You haven’t even started,” Hux snapped. “Come on. Give it to me. Make me feel it.”

Kylo rutted into him, hard and fast and overwhelming. He had no patience for a slow pace, to rock into him leisurely and prolong the pleasure; he wanted it to burn, to be so good it hurt.

“Is this what you wanted? Huh? Does it fulfill your expectations? Is it up for your standards, General?”

“Stars,” Hux gasped, and kept repeating it like a prayer.

They fucked like beasts. Kylo’s cock was aching and his bare chest was heaving, hair a mess, sticking to his forehead. Hux clutched the covers, tearing at them, drooling over the pillow. It wasn’t a conquest but a charge, perfectly timed; too bad Hux ruined the pleasure of victory with his complete surrender. He was pilant and boneless, humping the mattress with quick twitches of his hips.

“Look at you,” Kylo said. “All that anger and desperation. Let me see your face.”

Hux turned his cheek, peering up at Kylo. His eyes were distant, mouth slack. _Mine,_ Kylo thought. _All mine. Forever._

“Next time you need a favor,” he said, “don’t hesitate to let me know.”

“It’s not a favor,” Hux panted.

“Isn’t it?” Kylo accentuated it with a particularly forceful push. “I’m letting you waste resources with the engineering team while all of us will be preparing for the assault—”

“It’s not a waste. You’ll see. We’ll— No more bombers and X-wings. We’ll—correct the range and… Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“I’ll be risking my life while you’re doodling on a screen.”

“You won’t die. You can’t, you can’t—”

“Would you mourn?”

“It’s a standard offensive, as you were so kind to point out—”

“Would you?” Kylo grabbed a fistful of his hair. It was so soft without the pomade. So pretty. He always wondered why Hux didn’t dye it. It stood out too much.

“I’d miss you,” Hux said, half-sobbing from pleasure. “You have become such a constant— You’re always— Got used to you— No, that’s not the right— This is your place, anyhow. I— Another regime change— Catastrophic consequences think of— Just think of that—”

“Would you be lonely?” Kylo asked. He was getting close, which only made him grind down harder. They fit together so perfectly, and what a sick joke it was, how cruel, that the universe would make them an excellent match just to then see them turn on each other.

It could’ve been like this, always. Every night shift for the past five years. Never was. Never will be.  

“You are a part of me,” Hux rasped. “Everything I am not. And now it’s, now that you— You are the Supreme Leader and I look at you, not on the throne but during a meeting, you’d be listening to somebody intently and they look at you and they’re _afraid_  and I think, that could be me, that _is_ me. We come as a set; we were _both_ chosen, but you’ve always been his favourite.”

“Maybe in our next life you will best me.”

“What are you talking about? This life, this right here, this is our only chance.”

Kylo dipped down and kissed him. The angle made it clumsy, but Hux opened for him willingly, squeezing around his cock as he sucked on his tongue. Kylo’s hand twisted in his hair. _Armitage Hux,_  he thought. _Armitage._ Hux moaned as if he could hear him, as if he responded for his call.

“Will you let me use the Force on you?”  

“F—Fuck, for what?”

Kylo traced the rim of his ear. “I can access the pleasure center of your brain,” he told him. “Give you the sort of orgasm you didn’t know you were capable of.”

“You don’t know what I’m capable of,” Hux said, then, “Fine. Do your sex wizardry.”

“You’ll feel a slight pressure first,” Kylo said, closing his eyes. He cupped the back of Hux’s head; it fit into his palm so well. He could crush his skull if he wanted. He found he didn’t, that maybe he’d be incapable of doing it.

He slipped into Hux’s mind as easily as if he’d dipped into water. It was nice there. He was welcome.

He no longer felt Hux underneath him or the weight and heat of the greatcoat he still had on. He was on Starkiller Base, floating in an ice-cold pond, staring up at a silver sky. He needed fire. Fire, fire. Steal the heat of the sun.

Hux cried out as the pines crumbled and the forest roared with flames. A blast of pure energy. Consuming everything. Kylo opened his eyes, seeing white. He was back in his body, spilling into Hux as he screamed his own orgasm, tears rolling down his face. Kylo curled around him, protective, shaking with the power of what he had unleashed. He bit down on Hux’s nape on instinct, wanting to calm him. It had quite the opposite effect.

“You madman,” Hux wheezed, clutching his hand. “What was _that?_ ”

“The Force surrounds and connects all,” Kylo began to explain, only to be elbowed in his side. “Hey! Show some respect.”

“I thought I would die,” Hux said in a whiny voice. His face was wet with tears, hair hopelessly tousled, lips puffy and red. He looked good. Well-fucked.

“Roll over.”  Kylo sat back on his heels to allow him some place to move. He tucked away his spent cock as discreetly as he could. His jodhpurs were ruined.

Hux obeyed, frowning,  presenting his belly. His corset, garter belt and panties were all soaked through.

“Poor Hux,” Kylo said. “That must’ve been awful.”

“It's unnatural,” Hux complained, but there was mischief in his eyes. A rare look on him; something that took Kylo's breath away.  He undid the handcuffs. _What now?_

“You’ll be okay, right?” Kylo asked, examining Hux’s wrist to see if it was chafed.

“I might not be able to sit for a few cycles,” Hux said. He peered up at Kylo and smiled softly; it was a small, fleeting thing. “Thank you for fucking me so well, Supreme Leader.”

“You’re welcome, General.”

It was time to bring in a towel, to offer a shower. He couldn’t do that. He just watched Hux lying there: beautiful, content, dangerous.

“I’d better get going,” Hux mused. “I took up so much of your precious time as it is.”

“Notify me beforehand next time,” Kylo said. _Next time._ How did it get to this?

Hux hummed, stretching out lazily. Basking in his glory. He knew Kylo wouldn’t throw him out. That he couldn’t. He took up his bed, spread out over the covers like he had always belonged there. Like nothing could chase him away.

Kylo got to his feet wordlessly, doing up the clasps of his jacket as he walked away, steps slow and deliberate so it didn’t look like he was running away. He could go back to meditation. Review a few reports. Hux could see himself out. It wasn’t his job to pamper him. What happened wouldn’t change anything. There might be a few more occasions of this, but it wouldn’t stop him seeing to his duties.

He walked to the bar to pour out some Chandrilan brandy, a bottle he had gotten  as a token of good will before he occupied his home planet. No ice. One glass. Something clicked against the bottle. He frowned at it, and noticed that he was still wearing the handcuffs.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Content warnings** : boss/employer (Supreme Leader Ren/General Hux) dynamics / sexual favours offered for a reassignement (gets more complicated than that though) / brief mention of physical abuse suffered from Snoke / TLJ choking scene fix-it / brief mention of Hux sleeping with older men for military advancement; he wasn't a minor / under-negotiated use of the Force 
> 
> This fic came to be because bona-mana is a dirty enabler and she has the best #PutItOnHux2k18 ideas out there. The handcuffs and the corset were her idea, the rest is me.
> 
> Many thanks to [Gefionne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gefionne/pseuds/Gefionne) for betaing!
> 
> Update: I comissioned [first-disorder](http://longstoryshortikilledhim.tumblr.com/post/176364357636/after-the-events-of-tlj-hux-has-to-figure-out-new) for a fanart and holy shit it's gorgeous, thank you so much!


End file.
